Retrouvailles
by Sky of Shadow
Summary: Naruto, convaincu de pouvoir ramener Sasuke à Konoha part encore une fois le chercher, plus déterminé que jamais. Et si...Sasuke avait changé?/One-Shot SasuNaru\


**Blabla de la fanfikeu'z : Hey! Bon,ce O.S. SasuNaru est une première pour moi. J'ai décidé de le faire avec des points de vu. Au début, ça me semblait une super bonne idée mais je me rends compte qu'on se perd vite là-dedans! Désolée! Et puis, ne faites pas attention à la super grosse incohérence de l'histoire qui saute aux yeux, s'il vous plait! Mais bon, je vous laisse la lecture, vos avis?**

**Disclaimer : Heureusement pour vous, Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais cet univers est à Masashi Kishimoto. **-Ce serai la cata' si ça venait à m'appartenir...-

**Rating : T, au cas où.**

* * *

_Naruto_

Sasuke est parti depuis trois ans...Trois ans maintenant que moi et Sakura nous essayons de combler ce vide qu'il a laissé. Trois ans maintenant...et je ne compte plus toutes nos tentatives de le ramener.

Beaucoup de choses ont changées, beaucoup de changements que j'aurai aimé vivre avec la team 7 complète. La team 7 d'origine. Pourtant, ni moi, ni Sakura n'avons réellement changés. Si ce n'est que l'on a murit (Enfin, surtout Sakura...Parce que moi...). Pourtant, je n'ai pas abandonné. Cela ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire et n'en a jamais fait parti. C'est ce raisonnement qui m'a poussé à quitter momentanément Konoha pour aller retrouver Sasuke. Et ce but, ressemblant à tous les autres que je me suis donnés jusqu'à date, a une seule différence : c'est le dernier et le plus long avant un an, s'il échoue. C'est une promesse que j'ai fait à Sakura, qui commençait à s'inquiéter que je sois toujours sur les nerfs et à la recherche de ce _dobe._ Eh oui...malgré que cela fait trois ans qu'il a quitté le village et que des centaines de kilomètres nous séparent sûrement en ce moment, ses petits surnoms le suivront toujours.

Mon but est prévu pour demain, dès que la lune sera haute dans le ciel, je sortirai silencieusement du village, comme le shinobi que je suis. Mais pas avant d'avoir souhaité indirectement au revoir à Kakashi-senseï, Sakura et Iruka-senseï. Peut-être même Saï, si je ne suis pas trop boudeur. Mais pour l'instant, malgré que je ne sois pas fatigué, je pense que dormir est la meilleure des choses à faire. Oui, car c'est ce que font les gens normaux à minuit : ils dorment.

Sasuke

Il est tard...Je suis fatigué. En une semaine, je n'ai dormi qu'une heure à peu près. Non, pas que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, mais quand autant de pensées contradictoires assaillent un esprit en même temps, il est pratiquement impossible de dormir. Je pense tout le temps à Konoha, à mon ancienne vie, à mes anciens amis sur qui j'ai fait une croix définitive et qui ne semblent pas vouloir faire de même, malheureusement. Et mes pensées finissent toujours centrées sur une seule et unique personne, celui qui fut mon meilleur ami avant : Naruto. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer de penser à ce qu'est sa vie maintenant. _Heureuse_, j'espère.

Maintenant, il doit avoir presque dix-neuf ans, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Peut-être même qu'il s'est trouvé un amour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il irait bien avec Hinata, cette petite timide dont tout le monde connaissait les sentiments sauf le concerné.

C'est drôle, je me dis que j'ai fait une croix sur toute mon ancienne vie mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment va mon ancien meilleur ami. Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, que nous nous sommes battus, pour être exact, il m'a dit qu'il me considérait encore comme tel. Des fois, j'aimerais avoir le même raisonnement que lui, ça m'aurait évité toutes mes gaffes. Ou une bonne partie.

«Rooonn...»

Je fis un petit sourire, enfin, quelque chose qui y ressemble, et me tourne de coté. Juugo et Karin dorment à poings fermés tandis que Suigetsu monte la garde plus loin. Le plus drôle, c'est que c'est Karin qui a lâché le long ronflement entendu plus haut. Pas très classe pour une demoiselle.

«Eh Sasuke! Tu devrais dormir!

Je me tourne de coté pour apercevoir Suigetsu.

—Tu as déjà fini ton tour de garde?

—Ouais, c'est au tour de Karin.

—Laisse tomber, je vais le faire à sa place.

—Comme tu veux, mais tu devrais sérieusement te reposer.

—Hn.»

Tant pis, au pire, si je meure en chemin à cause d'une flèche dans le cœur parce que j'ai baissé ma garde à cause de la fatigue, personne ne me regrettera. À part peut-être ce _baka._ Pendant trente secondes seulement.

Eh oui, je suis ce qu'on peut qualifier de "glauque".

Naruto

Aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, j'aurai préféré que ce soit demain. Mes "adieux" n'ont pas été comme je l'ai souhaité. Enfin si, sauf avec Sakura. J'ai facilement réussi à nous réunir, Kakashi-senseï, Iruka-senseï et moi chez Ichiraku étant donné que c'est devenu une habitude ces derniers temps. J'ai simplement eu à les retenir un peu plus longtemps. Pour Saï, une rapide poignée de main à fait l'affaire. Même s'il ne semblait pas comprendre, il c'était laissé faire. Et pour finit, j'ai carrément serré Sakura dans mes bras. Au début, elle n'a pas réagit mais dès que je l'ai lâché, j'ai pu faire la connaissance de son poing qui a gagné en force depuis la dernière fois qu'elle m'a frappé, il me semble. En gros, des "au revoir" qui me conviennent parfaitement. Parfaitement pour que je puisse quitter le village silencieusement dans la nuit comme je suis en train de faire, sans regrets. Ou presque. Nan…Pas sans regrets finalement.

J'ai réussit à me faufiler facilement par la porte principale de Konoha étant donné que les deux shinobi chargés de la surveillé sont plus occupés à se parler de la pluie et du beau temps que de surveiller la sortie. Au même temps, c'est vrai que les alentours sont très calmes en ce moment.

Une fois la porte franchie, je me mis à courir le plus rapidement possible, sur mes gardes et en me faisant le plus discret possible vers Oto, le village du son. Je sais bien que je n'y arriverai pas avant plusieurs jours mais ça me donnera le temps de me faire un plan de secours. Oui je sais, j'aurai dû me faire un plan bien avant de partir mais de toute façon, ça n'aurait servi à rien : il n'y a qu'une chance sur cent que je suive ce plan.

Je suis maintenant assez loin du village et la fatigue me rattrape. Il est au moins une heure du matin, quand même. Je m'installai donc en hauteur sur une branche, à l'abri des regards mais avec une bonne vu au sol tout en prenant bien soin de camoufler mon chakra et je m'assoupi.

Sasuke

«He! Sasuke!

Je me retournai vivement.

—Qu'est ce que tu veux, Suigetsu?

—Je me demandai juste, maintenant qu'on a eu les informations que tu voulais, on peut partir?

—Non. Il y a encore quelque chose que je veux vérifier.

—Quoi donc?

—Hn, répondis-je simplement.

—Ça m'aide beaucoup.»

Il reparti se coucher, sachant que je ne dirai rien. De toute manière, à quoi bon lui dire que je ressens simplement une stupide impression et que mon instinct me dit de rester dans cette forêt encore quelques heures avant d'aller interroger quelqu'un au sujet d'Itachi? Il n'en aura rien à faire.

Ces derniers temps, je suis étrangement stressé et dubitatif alors qu'il n'y a pas lieu d'être étant donné que je m'approche de plus en plus de mon but : tuer Itachi. Je me sens vraiment mal, c'est fou à quel point c'est désagréable. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'au fond, c'est une bonne nouvelle qui va arriver. Ne suis-je pas un tout petit peu masochiste? Naruto, lui doit bien l'être... Ouais. Pour tout le temps me courir après, il doit l'être.

Raah! Pourquoi je pense cet _usuratonkachi_, moi!? Je me punis mentalement et posa ma tête sur la couche inconfortable créée par les brins d'herbe secs.

_N'empêche, j'aimerai bien le revoir..._

Naruto

Non Saku'...Laisse moi dormir encore un peu... S't'eu plait...

«Aïe!»

Je me redressai brusquement, me rendant compte -à mon grand regret- que ce n'est pas Sakura mais un petit écureuil que j'ai visiblement dérangé qui essayait de me sortir de mon sommeil. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, malgré tout. Comment ai-je pu m'endormir aussi profondément?

Je sautai de l'arbre que dans lequel j'avais élu domicile pour la nuit et regarda le ciel.

«Il n'est pas loin de dix heures du matin, apparemment.»

Je soupirai, regarda les alentours et me mit à courir encore plus vite qu'hier vers Oto.

Je me demande, comment Konoha est en ce moment? C'est certain qu'ils ont remarqué ma disparition. La vieille va certainement envoyer des troupes à ma recherche. Et mes potes dans tout ça? Ils me connaissent bien, ils vont vite deviner que je suis parti à la recherche de Sasuke.

Je préfère ne pas penser à tout ça et continuer ma course.

_Plus vite Naruto. Plus vite! Tu dois retrouver Sasuke._

Sasuke

Le soleil est déjà levé depuis longtemps mais Karin et Suigetsu préfèrent faire la grasse matinée tandis que Juugo fait son tour de garde, me succédant.

«Sasuke, tout est calme.

—Ok Juugo, on part tout de suite.

—T'avais pas quelque chose à faire?

Ah, on dirait que Suigetsu ne dormait pas.

—Non.»

Il n'insista pas et alla réveiller Karin avait toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Je me levai et mis ma cape comme tout le monde. Habillés comme ça et chakra camouflé, nous avons l'air de simples nomades qui traversent cette plaine. À la différence que nous, on se dirige vers Oto. Le village que tout le monde redoute.

« Dis Sasuke, que voulais-tu faire hier soir? Si tu te serais dépêché, on serai déjà là bas. Ou presque.

Pas faux...

-Hn. »

Nous marchâmes comme ça encore une bonne heure. Au début, nous sautions d'arbre en arbre, comme d'habitude mais nous avons bien vite dû abandonner cette méthode parce que en plus que les arbres se faisaient rares, moins nous ne pouvions plus nous cacher et les shinobi sont mal vu dans cette petite région. Allez savoir pourquoi.

« Sasuke!

Oui Karin?

—Hn?

—Je ressens un chakra familier.

Hein?

—Quel genre de chakra?

—Un chakra camouflé que j'arrive tout de même à distinguer, très puissant et qui m'a l'air familier. Comme si on avait déjà à faire face à son propriétaire...

Naruto!?

—Il n'est pas très loin non plus...

—Hn.»

Naruto

La journée vient juste de commencer et j'ai déjà une mauvaise impression. Ce doit être dû au fait que je me suis perdu _comme un con_ dans cette plaine. Les quelques gens qui passent par ici me regardent croche donc je n'ose plus aller leur demander de l'aide depuis qu'un vieux fermier à failli me crever un œil avec sa fourche. En plus, j'ai la nausée, la même nausée qui me prend quand Kyûbi fait des siennes. Et le pire, c'est que je suis encore loin d'Oto.

«Et merde! Soufflai-je.

Juste après avoir lâché ce juron, une douleur aigue me prit les tripes et je m'effondrai. J'essayai du mieux que je pouvais de me maîtriser et ne pas faire apparaître mon mal mais s'était peine perdue. Alors que j'essayai de me relever, je croisai le regard d'une fille, à qui je donnerai maximum quinze ans, faire un geste pour me venir en aide mais aussitôt retenue par un adulte que je devinai être son père. Tout de même! Je comprends qu'ils se méfient des étrangers mais pas de là à les laisser crever tout de même! Si?

En y repensant, cette fille, elle me fait penser à Sakura...

«Brave petite» Marmonnai-je en souriant avant de me relever et de recroiser son regard compatissant.

Je me redressai une bonne fois pour toute et je me remis à marcher. Cependant, la douleur me ronge encore les tripes mais je devrai tenir. _Je dois tenir!_

_C'est quoi ça!? Merde! Kyûbi!_

Sasuke

Ce chakra, j'ai beau ne pas être aussi doué que Karin mais je le reconnais. C'est le chakra du _dobe _de service! Il a beaucoup changé, certes, mais c'est son chakra!

Sans vouloir être vulgaire : _Mais merde! Qu'est ce qu'il fout là!?_

Dis moi, Naruto, pourquoi tu me suis, hein? Bientôt, j'aurai tué Itachi (J'espère) et là, je déciderai de ce que je deviendrai. Peut-être que je vais me laisser crever dans un coin, peut-être que je vais continuer à parcourir le monde Shinobi sans but. Dans tout les cas, tu n'auras pas besoin de moi. Donc pourquoi me suis-tu? Tu sais bien que je ne rentrerai jamais à Konoha. C'est toi qui m'a apprit à être aussi têtu.

Naruto

J'ai recommencé à marcher il y a une quinzaine de minutes, maximum. La douleur s'est atténuée mais est toujours bien présente. J'ai essayé de rentrer en contact avec Kyûbi mais en plus de me faire souffrir, il fait le sourd. Qu'est ce que je donnerai pour savoir ce qu'il veut!

«Hiiii!»

J'ai lâché un cri aigue, un cri de douleur. Ça commence vraiment à devenir insupportable. J'ai déjà ressenti des douleurs intenses, des douleurs que les gens normaux ne pourraient pas supporter mais jamais ce genre de douleur. Jamais cette sensation qui donne l'impression qu'un millier de fourmi avale mon chakra tout en prenant soin de causer le plus dommage possible, de me faire mal, plus mal que jamais. Alors là, c'est trop.

Avant que j'aille le temps de me relever, un halo orangé était en train de s'enrouler autour de moi et une queue de la même couleur me pousser. Avant que Kyûbi aille le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je courus jusqu'à trouver un rocher. Si je m'éclate la tête dessus sans me tuer, peut-être que j'arriverai à entrer en contact avec Kyûbi et reprendre le contrôle, non? J'ai une logique étrange mais je sais très bien que si je meurs, Kyûbi meurt avec et que c'est la dernière chose que nous souhaitons. Lui essayant juste de briser le sceau.

Une fois arrivé devant le rocher, je soufflai un coup et m'apprêtais à donner un bon coup de boule. Je fermai les yeux, m'attendant à sentir un choc douloureux mais rien. Juste une légère pression sur mon front. Je relevai donc les yeux pour voir qu'une main avait intercepté ma tentative de "pseudo-suicide".

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas en vous éclatant la tête sur un rocher que vous arriverez à quelque chose.»

Je levai un peu plus les yeux pour découvrir que le propriétaire de la main était encapuchonné. Mais il a raison, ce n'est pas en me suicidant que j'arriverai à quelque chose. En même temps, je n'essayais pas de me suicider. Je ne répondis rien et hochai la tête. Je reprendrai quand il sera plus loin. Mais il ne semble pas vouloir me laisser seul. Je remarquai alors qu'il était accompagné de trois autres personnes, encapuchonnées elles aussi. Une femme et deux hommes, dont un costaud, d'après leur carrure.

«Lève-toi Naruto.

Je relevai la tête tout d'un coup, cette voix m'est familière.

—Comment….Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

—Plus stupide que toi, on ne fait pas.

Je me rendis alors compte de ma stupidité. C'est cet imbécile, évidemment. Cette nouvelle me surprit tellement que j'en oubliai Kyûbi.

—Et c'est celui qui a quitté son village comme un idiot, et encore je suis poli, qui ose me traiter d'imbécile!? Mais je rêve!

—Il faut avouer qu'on a déjà fait plus intelligent que toi.

Je craque.

—Sasuuuuuuukeee! Imbécile! Hurlai-je en lui sautant dans les bras comme un idiot. En fait il a raison, c'est ce que je suis : un idiot.

Contrairement à ce je pensais, il ne me repoussa pas et nous tombâmes tous les deux à la renverse comme on pouvait s'y attendre. C'est étrange…

—Naruto…

—Ouiii?

—Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

—Ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vu! J'en pouvais plus moi, imbécile!

—On s'est vu il y a un mois….

—Pour prendre le thé ouais…

—Ç'aurait été une bonne idée, ça m'aurai évité un bras cassé.

—On ne vous dérange pas j'espère? S'enquit une voix toute proche.

C'est juste là que je me rendis compte de la position dans laquelle on était et je me redressai d'un coup, essayant -en vain- de cacher mes rougeurs.

Sasuke

Je souris tout d'un coup et remit ma capuche. Il est bien mignon Naruto mais je dois partir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis arrêté pour l'aider. À la base, je le déteste, non? C'est comme si une force supérieure s'amusait à me faire tourner en bourrique, me faisant douter de mes émotions, de mes sentiments. Ça me tue.

«Sasuke…Prononça une voix ferme.

Je sortis de mes pensées pour observer Naruto qui se tient devant moi.

—Je ne te laisserai pas repartir.

—Je sais.

—Alors viens à Konoha.

—Non, je dois y aller Naruto.»

Je soupirai comme un fou. Comment je vais m'en sortir? Normalement, j'aurai encore essayé de le tuer ou je ne sais trop quoi mais je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai pas la force de lui faire du mal.

«Retournez à Oto sans moi, je vous rejoindrai dans peu de temps, ordonnai-je à Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu qui étaient restés là à observer le spectacle sans rien faire depuis tout à l'heure. Étrange…

—Mais Sasuke-kun, on dit quoi à Orochimaru quand il va nous demander où tu es? S'il sait que tu es avec Kyûbi… S'enquit Karin de sa voix suraigüe.

Sa réponse m'étonna. Alors comme ça, que je sois avec Naruto ne les fait pas réagir? Soit ils sont tombés sur la tête, soit ils ont décidé de m'aider pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, soit leur esprit tordu a encore eu une nouvelle idée…

—Tu inventeras n'importe quelle excuse, je sais que tu es capable de te débrouiller Karin.

—D'accord…»

Ils ne semblent pas si convaincus mais ils partirent tout de même en direction d'Oto, me laissant seul avec Naruto.

«Je n'ai pas envi de me battre, prononçai-je quand les autres furent hors de vue, en même temps que le blondinet, à ma grande surprise.

Il leva la tête dans ma direction et esquissa un sourire triste.

—Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas au village? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

—Ita…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il répliqua déjà.

—Itachi!? On 'en fout d'Itachi! Tu veux vraiment gâcher ta vie pour quelqu'un comme ça!? Hurla-t-il.

—Naruto…

—Je ne vais pas venir me mêler de tes petites affaires d'Uchiwa mais ça n'en vaut pas le coup! Reste à Konoha, tu l'auras ta vengeance! Ajouta-t-il.

—Naruto…

—Et…

Je craquai.

—Laisse-moi parler Naruto bon sang! Assenai-je.

—Bon sang? C'est ma réplique ça…Marmonna-t-il d'un ton niais.

—Comment veux-tu que je batte Itachi en restant à Konoha!? Il est un des plus grands shinobi de sa génération! Ce n'est pas en restant à faire des entrainements minables que j'atteindrai son niveau!

—Alors…

Il vient de piquer ma curiosité là…

—Alors? Demandai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel un instant avant de plonger ses pupilles d'un magnifique bleu ciel dans les miennes, noires comme des abysses.

— Laisse-moi-t'accompagner! Abandonne ce connard d'Orochimaru et viens avec moi! Tout sera mieux!

—Ce n'est pas aussi simple, dis-je.

—Si ça l'est! C'est juste TOI qui complique les choses!

—Admettons que tu as raison, que vas-tu devenir?

—Je me débrouillerai. J'arriverai à te faire revenir à Konoha, d'un moyen ou d'un autre.

Je baissai la tête et soupira encore une fois avant de replonger mon regard dans les pupilles de Naruto qui sont maintenant plus déterminées que jamais.

—Et pourquoi faire tout ça pour moi?

Il sursauta et regarda le sol à son tour. Il afficha une moue… embarrassée?

—Parce que, marmonna-t-il.

—Naruto? Insistai-je.

Il releva la tête et croisa mon regard. Maintenant, aussi têtu qu'il est, je saurai pourquoi. (Non, je n'ai pas activé mon Sharingan)

—Parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'un gros imbécile taciturne égoïste qui se prend pour le roi du monde et qui a quitté son village comme un con! J'aurai pu aimer Sakura, après tout, c'est une fille sympa, quoi que violente mais sympa pareille! Elle a tout pour plaire et moi il a fallu que j'aime la mauvaise personne! T'as raison Sasuke, t'as toujours eu raison, je suis bête à en mourir.

Sa réponse me laissa sans voix. On doit réagir comment dans ces moments là? Quand le gars qu'on aime nous fait une déclaration pour le moins original!? J'aurai pu réagir d'un millier de façon mais j'éclatai de rire. Bravo Sasuke, maintenant il pense que tu te fous de sa gueule.

—Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Sasuke. Va rejoindre Orochimaru et les autres là…De toute manière je suis sûr que tu baises la fille dès que t'as un moment de libre.

Je ne pus que rire de plus belle. Une première pour moi. Nan sérieux, moi…avec Karin?! Il n'a pas perdu son imagination lui! Mais je repris mon sérieux et le regarda.

—Je ne t'ai pas donné ma réponse.

Il replongea vivement ses prunelles dans les miennes.

—Alors? Exigea-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. J'ai d'ailleurs trop parlé pour aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours préféré l'action à la parlote et Naruto, tu seras ma victime!

Il sursauta quand il sentit mes lèvres contre les siennes mais ne releva pas la tête. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement mais on dû se décoller par manque de souffle. Quand je croisai son regard une énième fois je pris la parole.

—Et si on passait notre vie ensemble?

_Parole guimauve…Parole stupide….Mais je m'en fou de ce que je dis à cet instant._

Il n'attendit pas une seconde avant de me donner la baffe du siècle et de m'embrasser même pas une seconde après. Il me relâcha un instant.

—T'as de la chance d'avoir une si belle gueule, Sasukette. Car je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêcherai de te faire ta fête sinon. dit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.»

Oui, et j'y tiens à ma belle gueule mais Naruto, je tiens encore plus à toi.

* * *

**Bon, comment c'était? Très bien, bien, bof, mauvais, horrible? Vous gênez pas, c'est mon seul moyen de m'améliorer ^^ Perso, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cet O.S., je suis même carrément déçue... Je l'ai terminé une soirée où j'étais très fatiguée, d'où les incohérences et tout le reste. Si j'ai le courage, je le réécrirai un jour. Peut-être...**

**Bref! Des reviews? Ça fait toujours plaisir! :3 **


End file.
